


Anytime, Anyplace (NSFW)

by FanficCentral30



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fontcest, Love, M/M, NSFW, ectobody, ectocock, ectotongue, ectovag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus is taking a day off and is having heat. Sans appears in the tavern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, Anyplace (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my story Bar Incident -->http://archiveofourown.org/works/6651517. It was inspired by Janet Jackson song Anytime, Anyplace, hence the title. This is a swapfell fic featuring SF SansxSF Papyrus and includes ecto vag, body and other parts. NSFW. 18+ Please.

It had been a week since the Brothers had entered into the diner. It was a special treat that Sans had given Papyrus. Now the tavern was under new management by the name of Miss Muffet. She was a quirky but kind lady, though she had a hint of double motives in her quarry. 

It did not matter to Sans. Papyrus still often visited the place, perhaps to ease his minds of the anxieties that trouble him, though Sans have done that numerous times. This time, however, Papyrus was in his spot on the table booth, sipping his coffee and gingerly eating his sugary cheese danish pastry. 

He licked the crumbs off his face, flicking a few crumbs that had fallen off his sweater, slight shivers rattling his bones. It was that time of year in which monsters would meet their mate and procreate together to bring about the next generation of monsters. However, for skeleton monsters, the ritual was quite different. A monster soul heart was needed, combined with that of another, who was of virtuous strength combined with true love for the other monster, would the other skeleton be able to nature a small soul heart cascaded around a shield of an ecto body, to shelter and nurture the small soul. 

Papyrus fumbled around his warm soft coat, checking every pockets, inside or out. “D-Dammit..I’m out,” he muttered softly, shakily taking his cup of coffee and sipping the contents. His coat flowed down to his legs, covering the knees. It was laced with a soft fur top, a warm, specks of red and gold surrounding the fluff coat. Warmth was radiating below the waistband, with Papyrus delicately pressing a finger on the center of the cloth, soft moisture leaking through. 

“Mi’lord..mmmph...,” Papyrus did his best to keep his voice range as low as possible, let alone any other monster hear his desperate pleas. He glanced at the other cheese danish that had yet to be eaten, deciding to reserve the sugar morsel for a later time. A rush of snow fluff flowed through the tavern as the sound of two doors opened inwardly. Standing on the doorway was a small figure, brimming a confident grin, blue orbs lit and scanning the restaurant. He traveled down to the bar stools, propping himself up to one of the stool seats, placing a small bag of gold. 

“Give me a beer, filled with extra froth,” the small skeleton took off his battle armor, wearing a blue tight shirt underneath, placing the heavy armor beside him. Papyrus watched as Sans waited for Ms. Muffet to get his drink ready, his orbs hungrily eyeing the small skeleton. Papyrus trembled once again, two digits pressing further on the center area, an inaudible squeak brushed pass his lips. Sweat was dripping down his cheeks, his body getting heated and more than ever, the need to be satisfied and taken by his master.   
“M-Mi’lord,” his voice ranged whispered to a heighten degree, but low enough to only spread towards his master.   
Sans swirled his chair around, his very attentive blue eyes locking into Papyrus form, with orange ones meeting his glance.   
“Mweh, heh, heh. Enjoying your day, sweetie,” Sans spread a warm smile, taking the mug that Muffet had just placed in front of him, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Y-Yes Mi’lord,” Papyrus smiled back, a warm tint of orange flashing across his cheeks. By now, his body had developed a mind of it’s own as three fingers pressed firmly on the center cloth, rubbing slowly in and up and down pace. Papyrus did his best to stifle the moans, but couldn’t help to express one out. Sans watched intensely, seeing his brother writhe uncontrollably, smell a sweet scent of honey dew gliding into his nasal cavity. 

“It’s that time again, isn’t it, darling?” Papyrus cheek flushed a darker color than before, biting his skeletal fingers, his orbs dropping and tears tempting to spill. He ached for satisfaction, his inner walls trembling and moistening with every stare he gave to Sans. His attention drifted to the sugary pastry, focusing on the center area as it was filled with creamy cheese. A smirked formed with lustful breathes being drawled out, sweat dripping in all places, a low chuckle gasped out of his breath. 

“Y-Yes, Mi’lord,” his orbs lit a tint of orange, licking his lips slowly, with a hoarse whisper,”Let me show you.” 

Papyrus dipped one digit into the cream filled center of the pastry, slowly scooping a portion amount on his finger. He opened up his maw, an orange appendage slowly uncurled out, moist and wet, gingerly and slowly lapping the cream, moans purring. Sans breath hitched laced with lust, gulping down his beer and placing it on the counter, never once drifting his vision from Papyrus. 

“GO...SLOWER,” Sans whispered with a bit of force and lust. Papyrus obeyed, lapping his digit in a slower pace, making sure to wipe off the cream, dragging bits of it on the center of his appendage until the digit was cleaned off. 

Sans hopped off his chair, staggering to Papyrus, his heat rising with a small protruding bulge poking a bit. “GET UP AND SLOWLY...TAKE OFF YOUR COAT.” 

Papyrus eagerly obeyed the command, standing in front of his master. Carefully, he unzipped his fur coat, slowly sliding his arm out from one side to the other side, allowing the garment to fall on the floor. Sans inched closer, gently placing a hand on Papyrus hip, gliding the fabric along his hips across his chest and down to the hem of his pants, noticing the moist center dripping a bit. Papyrus body trembled, rapidly breathing, closing his orbs and taking in the must scent of his master. 

“My sweet Papyrus. How long have you been like this?,” Sans smirked a bit, his orbs fixed on the orange ones. Papyrus couldn’t respond, the intensity of the heat and his own ache for satisfaction halting any response he could give to his Master. 

Sans leaned closer to the glowing clothed orifice, sniffing the musk of Papyrus, his own ecto appendage dripping with hunger. Papyrus body shivered more violently, biting on his own fingers hard enought to cause purple color to appear, sweat dripping down on every bone. 

“M....M-Mi’lord...ahhhhh...p-please.” 

“Mweh? Heh Heh. I am not even touching you and already you’re dripping more.” Sans gently lowered Papyrus down, pressing his skeletal teeth into his own in a sweet kiss. Color once again deeper on the both of them, mixture of blue and orange, melding into green hues. Sans broke off the kiss, his bulge protruding even more so, wanting nothing more to hear his sweet Papyrus beautiful voice. 

“The great Sans, will now appease you, my sweet. Mweh, heh, heh! Just be a good doll and do as you’re told.” 

“Y-Yes...YES...MI’LORD!” 

“Good, precious. Now, take off your sweater, very, very slowly.” 

Papyrus didn’t hesitate as moved his hips side to side in a slow rhythmic dance, lifting up each fabric of the cotton slowly, inch by inch, revealing his lean ecto body just past the ribs down to his stomach, only the hems of his pants concealing the intoxicating sweet treat below. Sans watched intently as one skeletal arm snaked out of the fabric, followed by another, with Papyrus tossing the garment into the booth seat, his soul heart glowing and rapidly beating, every breath hoarse and full of lust. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Sans whispered as he placed his skeletal hand on the firm ecto body, darting out his blue appendage, proceeding to taste every ridge of Papyrus’ abdomen. Papyrus tilted his head back, doing his best to not utter a sound as he felt Sans nipping, tugging and licking each part of his abdomen, snaking to the side of his body, grasping hold of his buttocks. Slight moans utter past Sans lips, keeping a close eye on Papyrus and at the same time, making sure no part of his ecto body went unchecked. It was hard to balance and how could he, when his master was giving him those sensual touches, along with deep moans that he understood far too well. 

His master wanted him just as much as Papyrus wanted Sans. 

Both knew and played the game, a game filled with love and lust but mostly love. The type of love that no one else could ever have or take away from them. Papyrus belonged to his Master and his Master belonged to them. No one else could have him and no one else will. 

Sans gently lifted up Papyrus leg, giving more tender bits and licks with tugging, inching closer to the throbbing glowing orifice. Papyrus focused back on Sans, his orbs half-lidded as his stance wavered further, knees threatening to buckle inward. Sans glanced upwards a bit, having crouched down low enough to be mere inches away from the glowing heat. 

“Mweh, heh, heh........YOU’RE MINE!”   
With that, Sans pressed his blue appendage on the wet spot, feeling the folds tremble, leaking more with Papyrus unable to hold back a scream of pleasure. He slowly moved the appendage in a back and forth motion, feeling every soft edge and fold on the cloth, with Papyrus holding on to his shoulders, shuddering and moaning for more. Sans stopped his ministrations, pulling away from the golden orifice, his focus back on Papyrus. 

“Didn’t I say not to utter a word, my precious?” 

“MMmmm...I-I’m sorry...Mi’lord.” 

“Heh...That color looks good on you, sweetie. Alright, The great Sans will prepare you and this time, I want to hear you. You’re sweet voice belongs to me and only me. Let me hear your beautiful song.” 

“Y-Yes.....Mi’lord.” 

Sans unfastened the skeleton belt buckle, slowly pulling down the zipper and breathing in the scent of the musk, which was a mixture of oranges and cream. Sans slide the pants off, groping his brother’s backside, which was firm and strong. Papyrus squealed, keeping a hold on Sans’ shoulder since balance was lost to him. The restaurant regulars all looked in shock at the scene but none dare approach the pair for the reputation of being efficient killers was not one taken lightly. 

The gasps and chatters of the regulars went on deaf ears to Sans and Papyrus, as they were too much involved with the other. A glint of the blue eyes shimmer with Sans gently scooping up the edge of the pink hipster panties placed on the taller skeleton. Without warning, Sans pulled on the cotton fabric and a hard thrust, the cotton pressing on the folds. Papyrus screamed, yelling ‘mi’lord’ and ‘master’ repeatedly, his thighs squeezing due to the pressure. 

“CALL...ME.....SANS!” 

The tone was sharp and lustful and immediately Papyrus obeyed, yelling out Sans name, sparks driving him insane in his spinal column, tearful orbs locking with Sans. Sans only chuckled, pulling down the fabric off of Papyrus, his orange orifice glistening in full view. He quickly licked his lips and inched forward, opening his mouth wide enough to press himself on the orifice, lapping the folds of the ecto pussy. 

“S-Sans...SANS..AHHHH...MMPH...HAH...SANS..NYEEEEEH.” 

Sans gave a low rumble, darting his appendage inside while suckling the clit, holding on tightly to Papyrus. Using his free skeletal hand, while having the other one grasp on the taller skeleton’s hips, he gently pressing a fingertip on the rib bones, making a beautiful musical sound. Papyrus clung onto Sans head, grinding his hips in a back and forth motion, having already wrapped his legs around Sans cranium.   
“Sans...Mi’lord...M-Master....OH..YES RIGHT THERE....AHHH...PLEASE....AHHH....F-FUCK...ME!” 

Sans could hardly maintain his control, feeling a painful pressure edging from the tightness of his pants, his bulge in full bloom. With zigzagging his appendage inside the moist inner walls of the orifice, he quickly pulled away, breathing heavily and laying Papyrus down on the floor. Papyrus had the wind knocked out of him, but managed to sit up, his orange appendage rolled out to the side, his orbs half-lidded. 

“P-Please....Mi’lord...fill this void.” With that, Papyrus spread his legs wide apart, using two skeletal fingers to spread out the folds of his ecto pussy, creamy liquid dripping out of the orifice. Sans staggered forward, a dark appearance on his face as he unbuckled his skeletal belt, carefully unzipping his pants, allowing them to fall on the floor with his trousers. Papyrus could only gaze on the small but very large and thick member as it trembled and dripped of pre-cum. Sans smirked, positioning himself between Papyrus legs, rubbing the thick member on the folds of his ecto pussy. 

“Beg for it, my darling. Do you want this? “ 

“Y-Yes...Yes...mmmmph..YES...MI’LORD. NYEH...PLEASE!” 

“Mweh, heh, heh. As you wish, darling.” 

Sans draped Papyrus legs over his shoulders and without warning, slammed with full force into Papyrus, the inner walls already clinging tightly around the large, thick member. 

“S-SHIT!” 

“NYEHHHH..M-MI’LORD!!” 

Sans abruptly moved his hips back and forth, every thrust as powerful as the next one, with Papyrus trying to keep up with the rhythm of his master, leaning up for a kiss. Sans gently cupped Papyrus cheeks, pressing his teeth with a soft clank, giving into a passionate kiss, moans exchanging and using their own appendages to lock into each other. Papyrus could feel the girth of his master drilling in the walls, the moist and damp area coaxing every each of his lord. Sans continued his tongue assault with Papyrus, as he clung tightly around Sans, screaming his name. Sans kept a hand gently on Papyrus cheek, pulling away from the kiss only to attack his neck with skeletal kisses, nips and tugs, thrusting faster and harder. 

“S-SANS...MI’LORD. NYEHHH...HAH..HAH...SO...FILLED...IN...MMMPH.” 

“S-SHIT, HAHHH...PAPY..MY PAPY..AHHA..HAH...OOO...PAPY..MMMPH...MINE...ALL...MINE..AHHAH..RIGHT THERE!” 

Sans lifted up Papyrus, leading him to their booth, and taking a seat, all the while pelting inside of him, Papyrus hanging on and grinding with Sans to match his rythmn. They both can feel themselves going over the edge and it wouldn’t be long with the both of them expelling into a climax. Sans draped his legs over Papyrus thighs and pushed his hips down until Papyrus was locked into him. Papyrus looked down, seeing the thick member forming a protruding dent on his ecto body, with ears leaking down his sweet cheeks. Sans chuckled a bit, holding onto Papyrus hips as he moved his own hips, giving him strong slow thrusts. Papyrus could only watch as he saw the thick member making a dent into his ecto body with each thrust, moans escaping from his lips. Papyrus would return the favor, by tightening up his legs, closing the inner walls on the thick member ramming him. Sans mewled in pleasure, his body shaking and bones rattling as he was reaching his limit. 

“S-SHIT...TAKE THIS, PRECIOUS!” 

With that, Sans felt the walls coaxing out his milky cream, with Papyrus squirting at the same time, both of them calling the others name. Sans brought Papyrus down to a sweet and passionate kiss, still feeling himself emptying inside the other. 

“Hah...Mi’lord...hah...I...love...you.” 

“Mweh...Hah...hehe...The Great Sans loves...you...too.” 

A gentle clack of their teeth expressed their passionate kiss along with holding each other close. Papyrus nuzzled into Sans neck, closing his eyes still feeling the thick member inside his orifice. 

“Don’t....let me go, Mi’lord.” 

“NEVER....my love.”


End file.
